Janji yang ku tunggu
by Ru-chan13
Summary: Aku akan terus menunggu walaupun harus menunggu berabad-abad. Kata-kata itu bukan hanya sekedar ucapan tapi akan ia laksanakan sampai pada saat orang itu menepati janjinya. Author baru, dan baru di ff dan APH


**Ru-chan: **Saya author baru di fandom ini. Salam kenal, tapi ini sebenarnya bukan fic pertama saya, karena sebelumnya saya sudah pernah membuat Fic dengan pen-name yang lain. Saya juga jarang menulis Fic jadi mungkin Fic nya akan terasa berantakan. Langsung saja kita mulai ficnya...

**Disclaimer: **Hidekaz Himaruya

**Rateh: **K-T

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning: **Typo, GaJe, OC, Bikin pusing mual #PLAK

-SPADE-

* * *

><p><em>Aku akan terus menunggu walaupun harus menunggu berabad-abad.<em>

_Kata-kata itu bukan hanya sekedar ucapan tapi akan ia laksanakan sampai pada saat orang itu menepati janjinya._

Saat ini Ludwig sudah membuat pipinya sangat merah, dan hal itu di sebabkan karena dia tidak henti-hentinya mencubit pipinya sendiri. Ada apa gerangan sehingga membuat personifikasi negara german ini membuat pipinya merah?

Dan jawabannya terdapat di hadapannya saat ini, yaitu pemuda Italia yang sedang santai-santai di depan TV sambil meminum bir miliknya, namun bukan hal itu yang membuatnya terpaksa mengetes apakah ia sudah bangun dari alam mimpinya atau belum, itu di sebabkan karena perubahan sikap Italia yang drastis.

Italia yang ia lihat saat ini bukan Italia yang ia kenal, Bukan Italia yang biasa mengucapkan 'Ve~' ataua 'Doitsu~' dengan nada cemprengnya, Italia yang ia lihat saat ini terlihat mabuk karena minum bir dengan wine, telanjang dada, menampakan mimik wajah dan aura menyeramkan tak kalah dari belarus, dan lalu ucapan-ucapan kasar yang tidak kalah kasar dengan ucapan Arthur atau saudara kembar Italia, Romano.

"I-Ita-Italia? Apa yang terjadi, apakah aku sungguh sedang tidak tidur? Hoi' Italia!" German terus saja menggoyangkan tubuh Italia yang sedang mabuk, sedangkan orang yang sedang di goyangkan hanya diam sambil mengeluarkan aura mengerikan yang membuat German menjauh ke pojok ruangan.

"Italia? Apa yang terjadi pada mu?"

"Diamlah _Potato bastard_, apa kau tidak lihat kalo aku sedang sibuk, dasar bloody git!" dan kata-kata Italia tadi sukses membuat pipi german menjadi korban cubitannya sekali lagi, German langsung berlari ke dapur, mengambil segelas air putih dan pasta yang ia hangatkan dengan capat.

"Italia cepat minum ini, dan makan pasta ini agar kau cepat sadar!" Namun Gelas dan sepiring pasta yang di berikan German tidak membuat Italia sadar, Italia bahkan tidak menyentuh pasta itu sama sekali, dunia memang sudah gila, itulah yang ada di pikiran German saat ini.

Italia malah mengambil senapan milik German yang ada di sampingnya, mengarahkan senjata itu pada pemiliknya, "Cepat keluar kau potato basatard!" tidak ingin kepalanya jadi korban sasaran peluru yang di pegang Italia, German segera pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu rumahnya, atau lebih tepatnya pergimeninggalkan rumahnya.

-SPADE-

Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa German tuju hanya rumah kakanya, Prussia. Tempat yang mungkin bisa jadi tempat pelampiasannya, ia sering mencurahkan semua unek-uneknya kepada kakanya, dan sekarang mungkin saat yang paling tepat untuk pergi kerumah Prussia.

_Mood_ German untuk berbincang dengan kakanya hilang saat dia berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumah Gilbert, dari luar Ludwig bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan yang mengganggu pendengarannya, mulai dari teriakan Narsis kakanya yang menyebut dirinya sendiri _Awesome_, Suara France yang meneriakan erangan atau kata-kata yang berbau _naked_ atau suara Spain yang mungkin juga ikut mabok.

Yang pasti Ludwig tau di dalam bukan tempat yang aman, tidak ada tempat yang aman kalau tempat itu dipakai '_bad touch trio_' berpesta, tapi Ludwig sudah sampai di sini lagi pula kalau buan dia siapa yang akan membantu mereka menyadarkan diri sendiri dan membereskan semua kegaduhan yang mereka buat di dalam.

Baru tiga langkah Ludwig masuk ke dalam rumah yang tak terkunci itu dia langsung di sambut oleh suara Gilbert. "_Brude_ _,_ada angin apa kau menemuin kakamu yang _Awesome _ini, dan burungnya yang _kawaii?_" Teriak Gilbert, Ludwig merasa dia harus memeriksakan dirinya ke untuk memeriksakan pendengarannya.

"Ada banyak masalah _bruder,_ dan sebaiknya kau hentikan pesta gilamu ini kalau tidak ingin di lempari sendal jepit oleh tetangga!"Jawab German, ingin sekali dia menyadarkan kakanya yang sedang mabuk itu.

"Ah~ Ludwig kau ada disini? Ku pikir kau sedang pesta wine denngan Italia," France tiba-tiba muncul dari ruang tamu di susul oleh Spain yang sedang asik memeluk bantal berbentuk tomat dengan gambar wajah yang mirip dengan wajah Romano.

"Tidak, aku tidak ikut minum wine, tapi dari mana kau tau kalau Italia sedang minum wine?" Tanya German.

"Ya.. tadi Italia berkunjung kerumahku dan ia bilang kalau dia sangat stres, jadi aku memberikannya sedikit Wine.." Jawab France santai tanpa beban sedikitpun.

"SEDIKIT? KAU BILANG ITU SEDIKIT? Italia sudah sangat mabuk dengan berbotol-botol wine dan bir yang ia minum!" German sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi, "Bahkan dia tadi hampir melubangi kepalaku dengan senapan, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi dia menolak pasta yang tadi aku berikan padanya!"

"Sepertinya masalahnya rumit." Kata Spain yang sudah mulai angkat bicara, dan seperempat sadar dari mabuknya, dan bukan hanya Spain sepertinya semua anggota '_bad touch trio'_ ini sudah mulai kembali normal dari mabuknya.

"Italia hari ini sangat aneh,dan aku menghawatirkan rumahku dan nasip Japan yang setauku sebentar lagi harusnya berkunjung kerumah." German sudah menyerah akan nasip rumahnya, tapi belum untuk Italia yang hari ini membuatnya gila.

Dan tak berapa lama setelah mengatakan itu pintu rumah Prussia di buka oleh seseorang berdarah Asia yang bertetesan darah di sekujur tubuhnya, Ok itu lebay. Hanya ada beberapa luka memar tidak sampai berdarah-darah, tapi bisa langsung di tebak ia siapa ,dan dari mana pria itu datang.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Japan yang seperti kata German harusnya berkunjung ke rumahnya yang terdapat Italia yang sedang OC dan mabuk-mabukan dangan wine dan birnya. German bersyukur tadi dia langsung pergi atau tidak dia akan mendapat luka memar yang sama seperti yang di dapatkan Japan.

"German-san ada apa dengan rumahmu dan Italia-san? Italia-san bilang kau pasti ke sini jadi saya kesini, Untuk berlindung..er- sepertinya.." Kata Japan yang berwajah panik tapi tetap imut dan membuat author bagaikan melayang ke langit ke tujuh. #PLAK (_Back to topic_)

"Kiku-chan biar aku yang mengobati lukamu~" France langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk memegang-megang Kiku, tapi kesempatannya di gagalkan oleh Antonio dan Gilbert yang sudah tau sikap sahabat mereka yang satu ini. "tidak usah France-san saya bisa mengobati luka saya sendiri, sebaiknya anda mengobati luka anda dulu." Jawab Kiku yang melihat France habis di pukuli Gilbert dan Antonio.

"Maafkan Adiku yang membuat kalian repot, aku juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini, karena sebelum ia datang ke tempatku, dia memang sudah bersikap aneh." France menjelaskan.

"Aneh? Seperti apa?" German mulai penasaran, ini akan menjadi misteri terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Ya, wajahnya pucat seperti mayat yang bangun dari alam kubur, lalu dia bilang kalau dia stres dan aku bilang padanya Wine beralkohol tinggi bisa menghilangkan stres , mabuk-mabukan adalah jalan pria dewasa dan ya kalian pasti tau kelanjutannya bukan?" France menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya Romano ku sayang saja. Dia selalu bisa diandalkan." Semuanya belum menyetujui usul Spain, tapi Spain sudah menyeret Romano yang ternyata tadi berada di dapur, dan dari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Spain mungkin masih setengah mabuk, dan hanya Romano yang bisa menyadarkannya dengan tendangan supernya. Melihat tingkah itu German hanya bisa menggumamkan satu kata di pikirannya 'Pedo' sedangkan Japan langsung mengambil kamera serta kertas untuk melanjutkan _Doujinshi_-nya, mungkin dia sudah mendapat inspirasi setelah melihat adegan itu.

"Ayo kita kerumah si _potato bastard_!" Romano berjalan pergi keluar rumah sambil menyeret Antonio yang pingsan.

-SPADE-

Romano menendang pintu rumah German dengan seenak hatinya, sedangkan yang punya rumah hanya bisa merantapi nasip rumah satu-satunya itu. Saat mereka masuk, mereka tidak di sambut dengan tingkah laku aneh Italia hari ini yang mereka pikir akan digunakan Italia sebagai salam penyambut kedatangan mereka.

Mereka hanya melihat Italia yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas sofa, mukanya merah. Saat German menyentuh dahi Feliciano ia merasakan hawa panas yang luar biasa. "Dia demam." German segera mengangkat Italia ke kamarnya, menaruhnya di tempat tidur dan memberinya selimut. Semuanya tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan, Romano memasak pasta untuk makan malam, sedangkan yang lainnya membantu membersihkan rumah German.

Setelah acara bersih-bersih selesai, dia dan yang lainnya pergi ke kamar untuk melihat kondisi Italia. Demamnya belum terus, Romano mengganti kompresnya. France mungkin berfikir kalau ia tidak akan pernah memberikan Italia wine dalam jumlah yang ia anggap sedikit lagi mulai saat ini.

Ludwig melihat ke arah tangan Italia, sebuah foto yang di bingkai, dia baru menyadar kalau sedari tadi Italia memegang benda itu, tanpa melepaskannya. German menarik benda yang di peluk Italia dengan sayang saat ini. Namun Italia yang sedang tidur tidak juga melepaskan benda itu, Japan yang ikut penasaran membantu German untuk mengambil benda itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian akhirnya benda itu berhasil mereka ambil, foto yang terlihat tua.

"Holy Roman Empire!" Kata France, Antonio, dan Romano.

"Holy Roman Empire?" Japan merasa pernah mendengar nama itu di salah satu buku yang pernah ia baca.

"Siapa itu?" German benar-benar bingung, siapa Holy Roman Empire itu? Siapa dua anak kecil yang ada di dalam foto itu, anak perempuan mirip Italia dan seorang anak laki-laki yang tak pernah ia lihat.

"Aku hampir melupakan lelaki sialan itu." Kata Romano, menyumpah-nyumpahi orang yang membuat adik kesayangan menderita, orang yang membuat adiknya Italia utara menunggu begitu lama.

"Hari ini, Hari ini Hari ulang tahun Holy Roman Empire, mungkin Italia masih tetap menunggu janji Holy roman Empire, selama ini dia selalu menunggu." Antonio angkat bicara.

"Menunggu, menyimpannya sendiri _Baka Otouto!_" Romano menatap Italia yang sedang tidur.

"Tunggu siapa itu Holy Roman Empier?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Ludwig, dan di angguki oleh Japan.

Tidak ada yang mau bicara, karena ruangan itu mulai sepi Antonio mulai angkat bicara setelah beberapa detik berfikir, "Orang yang Italia tunggu selama beratus-ratus tahun, personifikasi negara yang telah hilang di medan perang, dia berjanji pada Italia akan kembali tapi di duga dia sudah menghilang. Foto itu foto Holy Roman Empire bersama Italia."

"Tunggu ini Foto perempuan dengan anak laki-lakikan?" German masih bingung.

"Ya aku dengar dari Austria, kalau ia mengira Italia dulu perempuan, begitu juga dengan Romano jadi- ARGHH..." Romano sudah memukul Spain sebelum Spain selesai berbicara.

"Jangan bahas itu kau _Bastard_!"

"Itala juga berfikir dia sendiri perempuan." France mulai berani bicara. Kata-kata france terhenti karena teriakan seseorang yang datang dari arah dapur

"Yaya~ Kenapa kalian tidak makan siang? aku yang _Awesome_ ini sudah lapar!" Gilbert tiba-tiba masuk, dia baru dari ruang tamu habis membersihakan bagiannya.

"Wow apa ini, foto _bruder _saat kecil dari mana kalian mendapatkannya?" semua orang memandang Gilbert dengan kaget, omongannya berhasil membuat satu ruangan kaget tidak percaya.

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi Gil?" France tidak percaya akan pendengarannya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya bertanya dari mana kalian mendapatkan foto _bruder sewaktu kecil?" _Gilbert tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan omongannya.

"Ini foto Holy roman Empire dengan Italia, bukan dengannya." Romano menunjuk German.

"Oh namanya Holy Roman Empire, Nama yang kuberikan padamu lebih _Awesome_ dari pada namamu _Bruder." _dan untuk kesekian kalinya personifikasi Prussia ini membuat semua orang bingung.

"kenapa Gilbert-san bisa bilang begitu?" Japan mulai tertarik dengan hal ini. "Bisa tolong kau jelaskan dengan maksud memberikan German nama?" Antonio mulai mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi.

"Oh... Itu waku itu aku menemukan seorang anak kecil yang terluka parah, lalu aku angkat dia menjadi adik ku dan kuberi nama German, ya sepertinya saat itu German sedang ikut perang dan kalah ia terluka sangat parah sampai hilang ingatan." Semuanya sudah merasa jelas, tapi German masih belum bisa percaya. Dialah Holy Roman Empier, semua ingatan itu seperti berputar-putar di kepalanya, bayangan dirinya suatu ia kecil, dan itu membuat kepalanya sangat sakit. Kepalanya terasa nyeri dan membuatnya harus memegangi kepalanya.

"_Bruder_ kau tidak apa-apa? Tenang saja kakamu yang _awesome ini akan membantu mu." _

"Aku Holy Roman Empire?"

"Seepertinya begitu atau memang begitu."

Romano memukul German tanpa ampun. "Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" German tidak terima dirinya di hajar seperti itu. "apa yang aku lakukan? Apa? Bukannya kau yang harusnya sadar! _Baka Potato bastard_ kau membuat adik ku menderita, menunggu tanpa tujuan, apa kau tidak sadar?" Setelah puas menghajar Ludwig, Romano berhenti.

"Maaf, tapi sekarang dia tidak perlu menunggu lagi, karena aku sudah mendapatkan ingatanku yang hilang, aku sudah ingat semuannya." German tersenyum sampil mengelus rambut Italia.

"Aku punya ide!" Japan mengeluarkan aura berbinar, sambil memegangi kertas dan _Drawing pen_ yang biasa ia pakai membuat _Doujinshi._

-SPADE-

"VE~ Maaf kemarin aku mabuk, dan membuat kalian susah Ve~." Italia bangun dari tidurnya tadi pagi dengan perasaan segar dan badannya juga sudah tidak sakit lagi.

"Ya tak masalah." Jawab semuanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Doitsu ve? Aku sudah membuat rumahnya berantakan, apa dia marah?" Italia merasa tidak enak kepada si pemilik rumah, Italia sangat tau kalau German tidak suka melihat rumahnya berantakan, tapi dia malah seenaknya mabuk dan membuat rumahnya berantakan.

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan marah Italia-san, dari pada itu coba lihat apa yang dikirim Hungary-san pada mu." Japan memberikan sebuah baju pelayan perempuan kepada Italia, baju yang persis seperti dulu Italia pakai, yang berbeda hanya ukurannya.

"Ve~_kawaii_!" Italia segera mengambil dan menggunakannya. "aku jadi ingat saat aku masih kecil. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

Tiba-tiba Japan menghilang, Italia kebingungan kemana Japan pergi, tiba-tiba dia merasakan angin kencang menerpa rambut dan bajunya yang berkibar, daun-daun berterbangan, suasana yang sama seperti saat itu, saat Holy Roman Empire meninggalkannya.

Italia seperti ingin menangis tapi di tahannya air mata yang ingin keluar.

"Italia!" Seorang Pria tinggi dengan baju dan topi hitam berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sinsei Roma!" Italia kaget, bingung tidak percaya, Sinsei Roma datang padanya, menepati janjinya. Italia berlari ke arah Holy Roman Empire yang tanpa ia ketahui adalah German.

"Kenapa lama sekali, kupikir sinsei Roma tidak akan kembali, Hiks" Italia menangis di pelukan German.

"Maaf kan aku Italia, A-Aku kembali, tapi sekarang aku bukan Holy Roman Empire lagi, Aku sudah menjadi negara bernama German." German mulai Blushing dan tergagap dengan ucapannya.

"Apa? Doitsu? Ve~ Jadi Doitsu adalah sinsei Roma? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari dulu? hiks."

"aku kehilangan ingatanku saat perang, tapi sekarang aku sudah mendapatkannya kembali, dan aku kembali Italia."

"Doitsu."

"Italia."

German dan Italia mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

5 CM

4 Cm

3 Cm

2 CM

1 CM

0,5 Cm

'GUBRAAKKK...'

Terdengar suara gaduh dari arah belakang semak-semak, yang mengganggu momen penting Itali dan German.

'mereka..' dalam hati German serasa ingin membantai orang-orang itu.

Italia yang penasaran melihat ke arah belakang semak-semak, sedangkan German hanya bisa nge-blush.

Terlihat kipas angin, daun ,dan bunga yang di petik warna-warni ,kamera ,dan alat pencahayaan yang berantakan. Spain yang pingsan karena tendangan maut Romano, France yang merayu-rayu Japan milik author, Gilbert yang asik main ama Gilbird, dan terlihat kipas angin itu masih menyala menerbangkan daun dan bunga yang ada di dalam keranjang sehingga membuat efek romantis.

Italia terkejut, lalu dia tersenyum, dia tidak menyangka kalau teman-temannya melakukan sampai seperti ini. "Italia," German memanggil Italia, "maaf semuanya kacau, aku tadinya berfikir dengan begini kau bisa memaafkanku yang terlambat."

Italia tersenyum lalu memeluk German." Sudahlah Ve~ semuanya ayo kita makan pasta!"

"YAA!"

**OWARI**

**Ru-chan: **Bagaimana? Masih berantakan ya? Soalnya Ru-chan kan masih payah kalo masalah tulis menulis, Ru-chan juga baru di APH jadi mungkin chara-charanya pad OC semua.

**Japan: **Ru-san kau membuat pembaca ketakutan dengan aurmu yang terasa menyedihkan itu.

**Ru-chan:** Kyaaaa! Japan (meluk japan)

**Arthur: **NO! Kiku Hanya miliku!

**Ru-chan: **(nendang Iggy)

**Arthur: **KYAAAAAA!

**Alfred: **Nooo Iggy!

**Ru-chan: **Kau juga mau ku lempar ke neraka hah?

**Alfred:** jangan! Aku belum merasakan burger terakhirku

**Ru-chan: **(nendang Alfred)

**Alfred: **KYAAAAAA!

**Japan: **Mohon Reviewnya... pesen dari Ru-chan katanya kalo ada Typo tolong kasih tau buat di edit


End file.
